narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact
Itachi In the recent transformation scan, in one image you can see a flock of crows around Naruto and on the lower left corner you can see Itachi's face. Now I know it hasn't been confirmed, but it's possible he will be in the game. :pics or it didn't happen~--Cerez365™ 18:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Japanese cover and new scans... The Japanese cover shows several more characters: Konan, Jiraiya, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Shikamaru Also as proof: http://www.saiyanisland.com/2011/07/kakuzu-deidara-sage-jiraiya-in-naruto-ultimate-ninja-impact/ It shows Jiraiya has Sage mode, Deidara using C2 Dragon... -- (talk) 19:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey can anyone tell me where does everyone get their source for new characters????? :In the internet. Just search for videos on youtube or something. Omnibender - Talk - 19:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hotaru how did anyone know that hotaru is playable??? --Narutoaddikagen (talk) 00:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :They don't. Some people have the unfortunate habit of adding random characters to those playable lists. On more than one occasion, I considered protecting these still-to-be-release video game articles. Omnibender - Talk - 14:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Anime-Only Episodes hey do you think that the anime-only episodes will be in this game like the three tails part-with guren and etc... (i think this is an anime only episode) the tsuchiguma kinjutsu arc- with utakata and etc.--Narutoaddikagen (talk) 03:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I love this game!!!I want it, i need it!!!!!! Support characters Should we add the non playable characters that help you in battle? I suppose we can do... But we'd need a new section for it, separate from the playable section. And do you mean all the NPCs with a model, or only those that help you? Because while they're not playable, Mei and Onoki don't help you, they just fight you. Same with goofy Tobi. Igaram (talk) 05:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Techniques So, digging through the Internet, I found three sites which are seem to give pretty accurate names for this game's techniques, based on what I could compare between what they say and Japanese subtitles from youtube gameplay videos. This looks like it might be in Chinese, because of of the kanji are in their simpler forms (for example, the one for wind), but this site is good because not only it lists loads of techniques, but it also describes them. This also gives names and descriptions, but covers fewer characters and modes, but it's in Japanese. It has a few gross mistakes (like listing A as having one of Danzō's vacuum techniques) and quite a few small ones (lack of spaces, kinda like the "・" we translate as ":") , but those are easy to spot and avoid. I found videos of techniques after looking for them based on info from this site. This also has good stuff, though mostly repeated info from the other two, though I haven't seen a single mistake on this one. Omnibender - Talk - 20:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I got a couple of unamed techniques that arent used by specific characters but rather through the various ninja such as the hollow ninja, sand ninja and cloud ninja. •Sand ninja:- generates a whirwhind around them and then moves with that whirlwind, having the capability to repel projectiles and the player themselves. and after about 10 seconds it stops and the sand ninja releases the whirlwind at the user. •Hollow ninja:- with bo staff creates a sort of dust wall/ wave that pushes the user back and creates it another 2-3 times to basically create a barrage. •Cloud Ninja:- channels lightning chakra into their sword and then create two copies and levitating in the air infront of them and then send them at the user. •Cloud Ninja Jounin:- generates electrical current in dominant hand and then jumping into the air and slamming the hand on the ground discharging the electrical energy. •Leaf Ninja:- Channels chakra into his sword and creating a blue aura and then jumps into a spinning wheel that moves towards the user. •Leaf Anbu Jounin:- makes various hand seals that i couldnt determine on small screen and then slamming hand on the ground and then a sort of formula of seals spread out on the floor in a cross formation and a rock rises up generating electical bolts that shock the user in close vicinity. •Rain Ninja Jounin:- makes ram hand seal and then charges chakra and when the user attacks him, the rain ninja stands firm taking some damage but retaliates with a palm thrust that releases a bullet of water pushing the user backwards. I know these are used by simple ninja and that but i figured being techniques they should be appropriately named and made to be shown for people. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 11:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Mei, Playable Character? I don't know why I ask this question, but this image i noticed is this. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sinful_Lotus.JPG Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 :I think that is only possible by making changes to game files. I don't recall any official source listing her as playable. Omnibender - Talk - 22:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Canon Are all the games content and storyline canon (material accepted as "official" in a fictional universe's), if yes shouldn't (in this example) be added the participation of Hollow Ninja in the Invasion of Pain, or the Hidden Sound Ninja in the Battle of the Tenchi Bridge? But if not, shouldn't there be something somewhere saying the games are non-canon? --NewAger15 (talk) 14:38, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :None of the games are canon, that's common knowledge. Omnibender - Talk - 01:29, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Trivia How about a trivia? Some characters are not playable, but it is possible to play with them through the Data Manipulation. Hozuki Killer (talk) 23:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC)